Snow storm
by skywalking
Summary: Welll there is a snow storm and Jerime finally figures out the anti-virus but to get Aeltia out of Lyoko he has go through a winter warning with a couple of surprises along the way.
1. Found

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Hi welcome back I hope you enjoy this one I got the idea outside when shoveling the snow anyways enjoy this.

"Hey Aletia," said Jerime.

"Hey Jerime," said Aeltia, "How was your sleep."

"Good, I feel great," said Jerime as he shivered, "I feel like I could work on your anti virus all day."

"Jerime are you well?" asked Aletia.

"Yes why do you ask?" asked Jerime as he started working on Aeltia's anti-virus by typing away.

"You shook your body and I've never seen you or anyone do that before," said Aletia.

"It just means I'm cold," said Jerime, "When its cold it means it's low in tempiture, for example in Lyoko if you could feel the glacier region, it would feel cold. It's winter outside where it is the coldest of all year, therefore it's the coldest it gets."

"I can't wait to feel that," said Aeltia, "if I recall you materialize me in the spring because I think you mentioned it."

"Yes Aeltia you have a good memory," said Jerime.

"Jerime don't you have school today?" asked Aeltia concerned because she knew how important education is.

"Yes but it's very early and school doesn't start for another 2 hours," said Jerime.

"And it could be cancelled but I'd doubt it will be," said Jerime.

"Why would it be cancelled?" asked Aeltia.

"There is a winter storm warning out and well that means that it might snow a lot, such as 5 feet," said Jerime, "And the teachers and most students wouldn't be able to get to school because they don't live here."

"What if Xana attacks what will we do?" asked Aeltia.

"Well we'll try to get to the factory I'd doubt it that Xana would attack now he's been pretty quiet lately," said Jerime.

"You're right there Jerime," said Aletia.

"But still if I was Xana I would attack right now since we can't defend you right away," said Jerime.

"Yes but there has been many times where the gang was almost helpless and he didn't attack," said Aeltia.

"Well you're right Aeltia," said Jerime.

"Here goes another try," said Jerime as he pushed enter and tried the anti-virus and then he stood there with his mouth open.

"Jerime are you ok?" asked Aeltia, "….. Jerime, Jerime wake up what's happening?"

"Aeltia, take a good look around Lyoko," said Jerime, "Because you're leaving it."

"Oh mi goodness Jerime you found it?" asked Aeltia.

"I wouldn't play a mean joke on you Aeltia," said Jeirme, "I found it and when ever you're ready you can come here."

"I'm ready Jerime," said Aeltia with tears in her eyes.

"Aeltia, what's wrong?" asked Jerime seeing the tears in Aeltia's eyes and having no common sense.

"They're not tears of sorrow, they're tears of joy," said Aeltia.

"Oh uh I knew that," said Jerime.

"Sure you did Jerime," said Aeltia.

"I should warn you if you come now you will be exreamly cold and you would have no place to stay," said Jerime, "Now I want you here and if we tried I could get you in my room, I have an extra bed."

"Well I still want to come, the cold wouldn't matter because being with you is worth anything," said Aeltia.

"Well I'll start going," said Jerime.

"Jerime if you can't make it is ok," asked Aletia.

"Yes, but I'll be fine," said Jerime as he got his coat on.

"Jerime please wait I don't want anything to happen to you," said Aeltia.

"Nothing will I'll see you soon hopefully if I can't make it I'll tell you," said Jerime

What did you think? Did you like it, did you hate it? IF you don't like it or think it's horrible please tell me thanks.


	2. No school

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Well as you are reading this is my second chapter and I hope you are enjoying this now today I had my first snow day of the whole year. And it's late April I mean isn't that weird yesterday I hurt my back shoveling snow but anyways here is the chapter.

'_The early bird gets the worm I guess and finds the anti-virus,' thought Jerime, 'I can't wait until I can get Aeltia here with us, I have the anti virus here with me and I'm all ready to go. But how cold could it be outside? Maybe 10 probably 15 anyways a winter storm warning isn't that bad I just hope I get back before school starts. Besides walking through snow is worth seeing her and freeing her. Nothing will stop me from bringing her here to earth.'_

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Jim.

"I was going for a walk," said Jerime saying it as if he was lying.

"Jerime you can't go," said Jim, "There's a winter storm warning out and I don't want you freezing and getting buried in snow you're parents would kill me and if you were still alive kill you. But tomorrow you can go outside if the weather gets better."

"What about the teachers how are they going to get here and the students who don't live here?" asked Jerime, _'Darn I just got stopped,' thought Jerime._

"That reminds me school has been cancelled for today," said Jim, "Now go back upstairs and do what teenagers do at this hour; sleep, it's only 7:30 so do as I say, if it gets better I'll let you know."

"Thanks Jim," said Jerime.

'_Yeah thanks a lot Jim,' Jerime thought sarcastically._

'_So back upstairs to sleep or I could just talk with Aeltia, I can't wait to see her, and finally be able to shut off Xana. Now the question of this is where will she stay, she can stay at Yumi's but I wouldn't be able to get her there well maybe but wait don't I have an extra bed? Oh yeah I do, if I can't get her to Yumi's I'll she can come back with me. Maybe I should text message Yumi and Ulrich, hopefully Ulrich will tell Odd but then again Ulrich isn't stupid,' thought Jerime as he texted (sp) his friends._

'_Who could be calling me at this hour,' though Yumi as she groaned. _

'_It's Jerime and there is no school well it's better than having a Xana attack,' thought Yumi as she fell asleep again._

'_Who could that be?' thought Ulrich as he felt a slight rumbling, 'must be Jerime probably is a Xana attack.'_

"Odd get up Xana attack," said Ulrich waking his best friend up.

"Really?" asked Odd as he stretched, yawned, and opened his eyes.

"No turns that is cancelled school," said Ulrich.

"Then why did you wake me up?" asked Odd.

"I thought it was a Xana attack until I read it," said Ulrich.

"Why didn't you read it then?" asked Odd, "Before waking me up?"

"You know how Xana attacks are you have to be ready at all times," said Ulrich.

"Well since there is no school and seeing how Jerime is up let's go see him and Aeltia," said Odd with a smirk as he started to strip and get dressed.

"Yeah but how about after we dress," said Ulrich as he stripped and put on his usual outfit.

"How about we scare Jerime and have a little fun," said Odd with a grin and clothes on.

"Ok but how shall we scare him?" asked Ulrich.

"How about we pretend to break in," said Odd, "that will scare him well we should bang on the door and just try to get in."

"Ok let's go do it," said Ulrich who had a sly smile on.

"Ok now start by trying to get in through the door knobe you know by turning it," said Odd as Ulrich did as he commanded.

"Aeltia I think you should go, someone is trying to break in," said Jerime as his face turned pale.

"Jerime I don't want to leave you, I want to make sure you're safe," said Aeltia.

"I don't want to have you watch me get beaten so please just let me take care of this and if they find you and turn Xana off I'll be crushed," said Jerime, "Please trust me on this."

"I'll check in soon," said Aeltia as she left.

"Open up you punk," said Odd from the other side, "If you don't I'll come in there and kill you slowly and painfully."

"No you will not come in who ever you are," said Jerime trying to sound strong.

"Look boy I know who you are and I know you are a weakling and can't fight," said Odd.

"I can fight at least for my life," said Jeirme, _'and Aeltia's existence,' thought Jerime._

"I'd love to see you try," said Odd as he broke in and tackled Jerime.

"Good morning Jerime," said Odd.

"Odd is that you?" asked Jerime because his head was facing the ground.

"Yup good joke we played on you," said Odd.

"That was too scary don't try that again I mean maybe for Halloween but not just out of the blue," said Jerime, "And why are you up I texted Ulrich."

"He woke me up thinking it was a Xana attack," said Odd.

"HA HA sucks for you," said Jerime.

"It's going to suck more for you," said Odd as Ulrich joined the pile.

"For once Odd you're right," said Jerime.

"Good one Jerime," said Ulrich as he laughed.

"That's not funny," said Odd.

"Yes it is," said Jerime.

"Who asked your opinion?" Odd snapped back.

"Who didn't is the more important question," said Jerime, "Could you guys get off of me?"

"Sure," said Ulrich as he got up and picked Odd off of him.

"Hey Aeltia please come back," said Jeirme.

"Jerime you're ok," said Aeltia who was shocked for she knew what happens when someone breaks in.

"Yes it turned out it was Odd and Ulrich," said Jerime.

"Thank heavens," said Aeltia.

"What do you want to do today?" asked Jerime.

"I know what we should do," said Odd.

What did you actually think I would tell what they are going to do, that would take the fun out of everything but don't worry I have it all in my mind and anyways if you don't know you are more likely to read the next chapter if you like it. Now thanks for reading this now if you liked it please tell me if you thought it was horrible tell me why. Also please don't debate on how the names are spelled if you are having trouble telling the difference between who the characters are then tell me but seeing how I spell Jerime and Aeltia in a way that you can tell just don't worry. Please if you review don't concentrate on the name spellings thanks and I'll try to update soon.


	3. Basketball

Disclaimer I don't own Code Lyoko.

Hey welcome back to another exciting chapter in this story I hope you enjoy this so read on I won't bore you any longer.

"What is that Odd?" asked Ulrich.

"Let's wake up the whole dorm," said Odd, "They need to get up and I haven't played a prank on anyone in a while."

"But how do you intend to wake everyone up?" asked Ulrich.

"They would all kill you while that might be entertaining it would be stupid and crazy," said Jerime.

"Jerime you're talking about Odd he's a master at being a dare devil it's what he does and he has the guts unlike most of us," said Ulrich.

"What ever you say," said Jerime rolling his eyes.

"I've thought up of a couple of ideas," said Odd getting Jerime and Ulrich's attention.

"We could get garlic or some other foul smelling thing such as Ulrich socks or pants," said Odd.

"Well we could do that but that would take a lot of socks and we don't have access to garlic," said Jerime.

"Hmmmmmm well I did think of another thing," said Odd, "We go to the basketball court and start playing a real game and we will time it and after time expires there will be a big buzz at the end waking everyone up."

"Well it sounds good and if I can find out how to control it then, we surly can do that," said Jerime.

"You mean hack," said Ulrich.

"What ever," said Jerime, "I think you two should go put on the gym uniform or at least shorts and a tee shirt or a tank top."

"Sure thing Jerime we'll meet you in the gym in 10 minutes," said Odd as he and Ulrich went away.

'_This is one of the better pranks Odd has thought of I mean there was the scaring Herb and Nicholas with Kiwi, having Sissi fall on Herb and taking a picture, I mean countless times he has done that but this one tops it all,' thought Jerime, 'WHOA I havn't talked to Aeltia this whole time she's going to kill me for not telling her that I'm ok or just be glad that I'm ok.'_

"Aeltia," said Jerime.

"Yes," said Aeltia, "Jerime you're ok I'm you had me so worried who was it that was trying to break in?"

"It turned out to be Odd and Ulrich and they tackled me I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner," said Jerime, "Odd was planning a prank and I was shocked about the whole breaking in. Very soon I will go down to the gym and go along with Odd's prank. But I won't leave you because I want you to be with me and I wouldn't want to spend time away from you."

"Jerime what is the prank and what is a prank?" asked Aeltia.

"Well a prank is a joke but there is action taken just not words such as if Odd says Yumi loves Ulrich or vise versa that is just taunting now a prank would be doing something that would have it so they kiss but aren't expecting to," said Jerime, "I'm really not good at explaining things (Blame the author of coarse),"

"Jerime you explained it perfectly and from the sound of it, it should be interesting," said Aeltai.

"Well I have to get down to the gym but I'll talk to you soon," said Jerime, "Bye I love you."

"Bye," said Aeltia as she left.

'_What did I just say?' Jerime thought as his cheeks red, 'Well I said I love you but how could I let it escape? I guess it's just that it is real, I really do love her, I just don't have enough guts to tell her and she probably doesn't like me back. Who would like a computer geek like me? I don't really know I mean no one does but isn't she kind of one too, I mean she doesn't obsess over it but still she isn't really into anything else and she comes from a computer too. Maybe I do have a chance maybe I do.'_

'_What did Jerime mean by that he loved me? What is love anyways? Didn't Yum tell me once? Yes she did it's having strong feelings for someone that you can't get that person out of your mind and that you get a feeling inside when you're around that person that you get only with that person not with anyone else. I do feel different around Jerime than I do around Odd or Ulrich. Just a different like something is moving around in my stomach and my face is about ready to turn red. Around Odd and Ulrich I feel nothing like this but around Jerime I do if Yumi is right then I do love him. But does he love me back?' thought Aeltia._

"So Odd my man ready to get everyone angry?" asked Ulrich as he tied his shoes and started to stretch in the gym.

"When have I not been?" asked Odd as he stretched with Ulrich.

"I don't know well, at least not during your sleep," said Ulrich.

"Well you're right there," said Odd, "But you don't know what I dream when I sleep."

"Yes I do," said Ulrich.

"No you don't," said Odd as he stuck his tong (sp I couldn't find how to spell it you know the thing in you're mouth just let you know if you are as gullible as me) out at him.

"Well let's go out and play some b-ball," said Ulrich, "good luck."

"Good luck to you too," said Odd, _'You're gonna need it too.'_

"Ok now let's have a good clean game," said Jerime as he brought out the warm up balls already having hacked into the score board and setting it to 5 minutes, "After you warm up."

'_I can't wait to see the look on the people's faces after they get up,' thought Odd as he warmed up, 'I wonder if Sissy will get a heart attack or she'll be shocked for a couple of hours and will leave us alone. She is really annoying I don't see how Ulrich evens lives when she can talk to him. Doesn't she have anything better to do with her life than to bother Ulrich and Yumi? I guess not and she must be blind not to see that Ulrich loves Yumi and Yumi loves him back. Sure Yumi and Ulrich are blind of that fact but it tends to be easier when you are watching to tell than if you are actually the one who it is happening to. 5, 4, 3, 2 1, 0 ahhhhh the sweet noise of the buzzards that must tic people off, Jeirme told me that he turned it up to the max. But I didn't know that the buzzards could vary sound levels but I guess they can.'_

"Ok Odd, Ulrich it's time for game now shake hands you will be playing four twelve minute quarters ok," said Jerime.

"Yes yes, let's just started," said Odd.

"Ok Aeltia the game that they are about to play is basketball just watch," said Jerime as he turned the computer so Aeltia could see the court, "don't be afraid to talk with me."

"Ok Jerime," said Aeltia, "I won't be."

Little did they know that they were starting something more than a basketball game.

Hey what did you think did you like it or did you hate it please tell me. If you want to contact me my AIM sn if GJelsquid53 anyways have a good day, week, month, year, and life I'll try to update soon.


	4. dawg pile

**Disclaimer I don't own Code Lyoko.**

Well I'm back again I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked hard on this so enjoy. This chapter is dedicated to Rin and Devin (sp if I'm wrong tell me) enjoy this chapters who ever is reading it.

Sissi's POV

"AHHHHHHHHH," I screamed as I heard a buzzard. What was that and what time is it? 8:30 my teachers are going to kill me. But wait wasn't there a snow storm warning and they always wake us all up by 7 by a loud speaker. If it was a new awakening system wouldn't daddy had told me about it? Yes he would have I know everything that happens before it goes into effect at this school. It must be a snow day today either that or they forgot. But why would they have the buzzard go off at this time? They only use it for games don't them? Yes they do so whoever did that must have not had permission. But who would do a prank like that? Odd would do that man when I get my hands on him. But maybe I should get dressed considering I don't want anything to happen to my perfect pajamas.

Theo's POV

My eyes shot up and my heart started pounding as if I were to die if it slowed down. I threw up at my bed side wondering 'what was going on? Could it be a storm warning I remember that the storm warning sounds like that? But if we are buried in snow why would it go off? It wouldn't and it could be the score board but why would it go off? There are no games scheduled and why would they play it this early? They wouldn't something odd is going on and I'm going to get down to the bottom of it. Man I must sound like a corny detective but still I have to go, maybe I should get dressed first.'

Mille's POV

My eyes bulged open as if they were going to pop out when I heard the noise. It seemed to go on forever but then it ended. My first reaction was hugging the teddy bear that was close to my bed, like it always is. I then hugged it tighten and looked over to see Taymia (or what ever her name is) and to see she was sleeping. How does she sleep through that, the noise was sound loud I don't see how anyone could sleep through that? But somehow amazingly she did, like usual I usually have to wake her up. "Hey Taymia," I said waking her up, "Something odd is going on and it's our job to report it." "What ever," she said as she stretched and started to get dressed so did I and then we were off to investigate, or get revenge. Of coarse I knew in my mind I wasn't out to investigate.

Regular POV

"You see Aeltia you try to put the ball in the basket," Jerime pointed to the basket and the ball as Ulrich and Odd played.

"I now see," said Aeltia, "but why do they play it?"

"Well it is for exercise which is really hard to explain when ever I can materialize you Aeltia," said Jerime smiling at the thought of Aeltia being here which is not a dream anymore, "and for entertainment, something to do to pass time."

"Jerime where will I live when I come here?" asked Aeltia.

"Well you'll probably live with Yumi and go to school with us," said Jerime, "We will take care of it Aeltia don't worry about it. The fact of the matter is that you are coming here and we will finally be able to live normal lives."

"Your life isn't normal?" asked Aeltia.

"Well not really because we can go back to the past that is one feature every human cannot do," said Jerime, "But still it was and will always be worth it."

'_There was something in you Aeltia that I just couldn't resist, something that I just couldn't throw away. Something I just couldn't forget, something I couldn't leave alone. I don't know how I would ever be able to live without her. Man I must sound corny really corny but even if it is, it is true to me. She is my whole world, I couldn't imagine living a day without her,' thought Jerime._

"Jerime why is it getting loud around you?" asked Aeltia.

"That's only the people who are going to go kill Odd or me but I think Odd," said Jerime.

"Come here you rascal," said Theo as he led a charge of many people running in the gym, "I needed my sleep."

"Yeah well so did I but I was woken up," said Odd as he started to run for his life.

"So you almost gave the whole school and me a heart attack," said Theo, "So now you are going to pay."

As Theo tackled Odd and half the school did the same making a giant dog pile.

"You know what Theo," said Odd who was having trouble breathing, "this is cruel and unusual."

"What you did to us was just pure unusual," said Theo.

"Who is on top of you?" asked Odd.

"Sissy, Mille, Herb, Nicholas, Taymia and a couple others," said Theo, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh you know I like knowing who is on top of me," said Odd.

"Get off of him," said Ulrich as he was ripping body after body off of Odd. He just threw the bodies they would roll.

"What was that for?" asked Taymia who was getting up rubbing her head.

"For tackling and almost killing Odd," said Ulrich, "What if I got six people to get on you? You'd have trouble breathing and might suffocate."

"Yeah but you could've twisted my ankle or some other type of injury," said Mille.

"Do you know what it feels like to be at the bottom of the pile," said Ulrich as he ripped off Sissi.

"Well no," said Mille.

"You don't know what it is like to have all that weight on you," said Ulrich, "or how hard it is to breathe under there."

"Well no," said Mille.

"Then you need to learn," said Ulrich as he got a smirk.

"Ulrich what are you doing?" asked Mille.

"Well nothing really I just said that," said Ulrich as he pulled Theo up and helped up Odd, "man Odd how did you survive?"

"I just did I do what I do and eat what I eat," said Odd.

"Yeah Odd but I don't know I mean you eat almost anything," said Ulrich, "I could probably even get you to eat a sock."

"No I wouldn't," said Odd as he made a silly face which I am too lazy to describe to you just use your imagination.

Just then sparks started coming out of the ceiling.

"Everyone get down," yelled Ulrich as he took cover with everyone else.

So this is how the chapter ends I probably won't be able to update until next week but I'll be thinking about it so have a great week and Rin I'm glad you are off of punishment.


End file.
